


juicy extinction couch cuddle time

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, apocalypse description, no beta we die like jurgen leitner, set during the epilogue of 175, the boys are being soft bc they deserve it, the boys cuddle on the juicy couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: but what if jon had sat on martins lap during the epilogue of 175??that's it's, that's the concept, enjoy
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	juicy extinction couch cuddle time

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for canon typical apocalypse talk

The silence around them is thick, broken by the cries of the gulls and the crunch of their boots. Jon is quiet and pensive, and Martin wonders what he's Seeing here. 

Martin kicks at a piece of litter. It skitters under a couch, sagging and missing chunks along the back. He stops walking. 

"You know what? I am sitting down." 

Jon scoffs out a small laugh. "Are you sure? That thing is.. it's not in great shape." 

"Neither am I." Martin says, shrugging off his bag. "I have been on my feet for a literally uncountable amount of time." 

He lowers himself onto the couch. It makes a dangerous creak. Jon raises an eyebrow. 

"How is it?" 

Martin fidgets on the uneven, bumpy surface. He meets Jon's slightly smug gaze, and refuses to back down. "Great. It's great. Lovely couch."

Smiling, Jon turns away and drops his own bag on the ground. "Right, well. Rest up, I suppose." 

Martin catches his hand and pulls Jon towards him. "It's a two seater." 

"Yes it is." 

Martin pats the space next to him and tries to ignore the sound of something sloshing. 

Jon sighs and fixes him with a look. "Hard pass, thank you." 

Sighing, Martin pulls Jon to stand in the space between his knees and wraps his arms around him. One of Jon's hands buries itself in his hair, and the other rests on his shoulder, gently rubbing small circles with a fingertip. 

They hold each other, listening to the sounds of a ruined world. Sirens and things that were once gulls call out in the distance. It's quiet in a way none of the other domains have been, and somehow that's worse than the screaming. Nothing, quiet and stagnant, with no one to remember a time when it was different. No one to hope. 

Martin glances up at Jon's face. He looks different from this angle, Martin thinks. Or maybe he looks different because he thinks Martin isn't looking. 

"What's it like?" He hums against Jon's stomach. 

"What?" 

"This place," He searches for the word. "It's statement." 

Jon brushes a piece of Martin's hair off his forehead. "Not too surprising. It's a domain designed to eke fear out of those afraid of a world destroyed by human hands. It uh," Jon sighs. "It dwells on it." 

They fall into silence again. Jon watches the horizon, and Martin watches Jon. 

"So it was real then? The Extinction?" 

"Of course it was real. At least in the sense that it was a thing people feared." He runs his fingers along Martin's scalp. "Wether it was strong enough in its own right to be considered at a level with Smirke's Fourteen, or wether it was on its way to getting there, I - maybe. This sort of thing is always muddy." 

Martin rubs his hands along Jon's hipbone, thoughtfully. "So Peter was lying." 

Jon exhales and perches himself on Martin's knee to avoid the couch. "To a degree. But mostly - he was just like anyone else who tried to take the scope of human terror and package it neatly into little theories. All this talk of Emergence and birthing a new power, it's just people being scared." 

Carefully, Martin tugs Jon closer, until he's actually sat on his lap. Jon's skirt- Daisy's skirt really, Jon had found it buried in one of the cupboards at the cottage and tried it on- splays about him and he wraps an arm around Martin's neck. Martin knows he should feel this content in an apocalyptic hellscape, but Jon fits against him so well that he can't help it.

"What, so no one had any idea?"

"Martin, I have the whole scope of human knowledge available to me and I'd struggle to give you a simple answer to most of this stuff." He leans his head against Martin's shoulder. "And even if I am omniscient, I'm starting to realise that... doesn't mean objective."

"I guess it's hard not to bring your own baggage into this sort of thing."

"I don't know if it could even exist without the baggage. You want to talk about psychological projection, try viewing the metaphysical world through the lense of the being that is, by its very nature, a reflection of your own obsessions and fears."

Martin huffs into his shoulder. "Yeah alright, I get it." He adjusts his arms, pulling Jon impossibly closer. "But what about the real world? Were they right?"

Jon leans back to look at him. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Right, if none of this had happened, if that world had just carried on? What would've happened? Was all that fear justified?"

"I can't know the future, Martin. Not even a hypothetical one."

"But you Know what was going on, what was happening. Out of everyone, you're the best place," He stutters. "You've got the info to make a pretty damn educated guess."

Jon sighs again. "I don't know what you want me to say, Martin. Yes, it was bad, worse than most people thought, and things were only going to deteriorate. But was the end of humanity actually imminent? Probably not? But we were well on the way, and it would've been the end of an awful lot of things."

He buries his face in Martin's neck and breaths the last words against his skin, warm and tangible and impossibly soft.

"So you don't think it would've been the end of the world?'

Jon's quiet laugh is humourless. 

"The end of the world. Now there's a concept."

**Author's Note:**

> wow they sighed a lot huh? 
> 
> come find me on tumblr @illbefunnylater or @oakleaf--bearer for my writing blog  
> i take fic requests, so pls let me know if you have any ideas 
> 
> this was just me taking a break from writing my teacher!jon fic bc i started having high school flashbacks and nobody wanted that


End file.
